Card-Jitsu Fire
Card Jitsu Fire is a multi-player game exclusively for Members that are Ninjas. It is a spin off of the famous mini-game; Card-Jitsu. Card-Jitsu Fire, however, is not like the original Card-Jitsu. The Video's Voice Card-Jitsu Fire was initially introduced by a movie linked to the Club Penguin website. The mysterious voice in the movie said: "It started as a myth; born out of the shadows. A mysterious figure appeared to train those willing in the ancient art of Card-Jitsu. This journey requires patience, practice, power, and Hot Sauce... lots of Hot Sauce. For those who defeat Sensei and become Ninjas, things are heating up. A new challenge has presented itself. Are you ready to master the element of fire?" History Card-Jitsu Fire started when The Volcano started to produce smoke at the end of September 2009 directly after The Fair 2009. This then lead to Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, where you had to search for fiery items. Soon after the hunt, smoke began to darken the skies of Club Penguin. After the Halloween Party 2009, the Fire Dojo started construction on November 13, 2009, exactly one year after the Dojo Exterior was revealed. The game was eventually released on November 25, 2009. On the real life card, "VOLCANO ENTRANCE SKETCH", it said it was something for the website. It looks like a deleted scene from the Fire Path video. Could this mean that the video could have been different. It could have went like this. Go inside the Ninja Hideout. Sensei awards the Yellow Penguin the Ninja Mask. Ninjas appear. The Fire Gem glows on the Amulet. The Fire Door comes up and opens. (new sceans) Senseis Magma Coat appears on his body. Sensei walks to the door. Sensei puts 1 flipper on his hip and 1 in the air pointing to the door. Sensei poofs into the Fire Dojo. The Game Card-Jitsu Fire uses the same cards as Card-Jitsu, but in a different way. The game is played in The Volcano with two rings of stepping stones. The outer ring has an element painted onto each stone, and it is also where the players stand. The inner ring has stepping stones with one side blank and the other side marked with a number. When it is a player's turn, the player chooses a stone out of the stones in the inner ring (which are blank side up) and the stones turn over to reveal which number the player chose. Then the player moves that number of spaces around the outer ring. Depending on which element was on the stone that the player landed on, a fire, water, or snow battle will take place. This is where all the players produce a card of the same element, and the card with the highest value wins. In addition, some stones are marked with a picture of two cards. This means that the player will play a round of the original Card-Jitsu with one of his opponents. The last space has all three elements on it. When a player lands on it, they get to choose whether to do a fire, water, or snow battle. A player's score is measured by their energy level. All the players start with 6 points at the beginning, even Sensei, when you challenge him after you earn your Fire Suit. A player can gain or lose energy by: * Winning a round of the original Card-Jitsu (he or she is awarded one point.) * Losing a round of the original Card-Jitsu or an element battle (he or she loses one point.) The player that wins an element battle simply keeps all their points without getting any more. If you lose all your energy, you are out of the game. If you are only one with energy left, you are the winner. The Water Suit Instead of earning belts, a player earns parts to complete their Water Suit. There are four parts to the Water Suit. They are: * The Wave Sandals * The Waterfall Coat * The Torrent Mask * The Helmet of Oceans Once the player has completed their Fire Suit, they challenge Sensei. If they win, Sensei will give them a Fire Gem for their Amulet to signify they have mastered the element of fire. He also hints that they will earn the Snow Gem for Card-Jitsu Snow respectively in the future. The Water Gem is already avaiable for Card-Jitsu Water. Trivia *On the first day of its release, there was a Glitch when the game was full it would not begin. *Penguins could help building the arena starting on November 13, 2009 by wearing nothing but a mining helmet(and/or a construction vest). The construction there ended on November 20. What Sensei can say to the Player *''"Ahh, the Beta Hat. The most ancient of all hats. I rarely wear mine."'' *''"I see you're wearing an Anniversary Hat. I like pointy hats."'' *''"Oh! You have a Beard! A fine choice. Mine helps me train... Wait... Is that tied on?"'' *''"I see you're wearing the ancient Cloud Wave Bracers. Forecast is cloudy..."'' *''"Heh heh, Black Puffles have great power. They are true masters of fire..."'' *''"Heh heh, Red Puffles have no fear of fire! Yours laughs at danger's face!"'' *''"Ahh, your Green Puffle is ready for lava with that propeller hat!"'' *''"Your Purple Puffle is loyal to follow you... Most food gets burnt here."'' *''"Ahh, the Pink Puffle. Secret masters of water... Water beats fire..."'' *''"The great Blue Puffle, teaches us to hide our strength, behind quiet face."'' *''"Your Yellow Puffle is drawn to the Fire Suit.. Keen artistic sense."'' *''"Your White Puffle must concentrate in this hot place, for fire beats snow..."'' *He says nothing about the Orange Puffle or the Brown Puffle yet. *''"Ahh, the great Tuba. A graceful instrument, and strong, like brass Ninja."'' Links *How to play Card-Jitsu Fire Gallery File:Volcano_game!!!.png|The Volcano, where the game is played. File:Card_Jitsu_Fire_log_in_screen.png|A log in screen advertising Card-Jitsu Fire, with a link to the video File:FireDojo.png|The arena during its construction File:Gameplay.png|An example of gameplay. File:1stplace.jpg|1st place in Card-Jitsu Fire File:CJF.png|The game setting File:Firebooster.png|The starter deck of Card-Jitsu Fire. File:cjfgameplay.png|Gameplay of Card-Jitsu Fire with four players. Note the Penguin who got 4th place. External links *Card-Jitsu Fire Instructions *Card-Jitsu Fire Suit *SWF of the Game *Main Wiki See also *Card-Jitsu *Fire Ninja *Dojo Category:Club Penguin Category:Games Category:Ninjas Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Volcano